


Seven minutes in heaven...

by Twistedup_Blurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Partying, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedup_Blurry/pseuds/Twistedup_Blurry
Summary: "Just gonna have a game-night with some friends."Yeah, right...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to write this for a while now, so here you go. Have fun reading! xx

Tyler felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out looking at the screen. It was a text from his friend Jenna, who was asking about the party they were going to attend tonight.

Jenna: What time do you wanna go?

T: idk, maybe like at 8 or 9

Jenna: Okay see you at 8 :)

Tyler slipped the phone back in his pocket and resumed playing on his play station. He was really focused and didn't hear his name being called. Soon there was a knock on the door and Tyler groaned as he walked towards it.

"Yeah what is it?" He peeked his head out the door and looked at his mother who was standing there with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"Well I just tried to call you downstairs to get your clean clothes away but you didn't hear so I brought them to you." She handed the pile to Tyler and smiled.

"Thanks." Tyler smiled back at her and reached for his clothes. He then took a few steps back and shut the door carrying his clothes to the bed placing them on it. He checked his phone to make sure he had enough time to get ready for the night. It was 6pm and he had a few hours before Jenna would be there. They had agreed on walking together to Mark's instead of driving since they both would probably be completely hammered by the time they were going to leave.

Tyler decided that he would take a shower first and get himself ready so that there would be time to take it easy before leaving. So, he went to the bathroom and got undressed before hopping into the shower. He shivered as the slightly cold water hit his skin but then relaxed as it got warmer. He let the water run down his whole body while he cleaned himself up. When he finished, he got out at dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Walking back to the room he noticed that Jenna had sent him more messages.

Jenna: There was something more I had to tell you but I forgot…

Jenna: Oh now I remember. 

Jenna: Just thought I’d let you know that Dun will be at Mark’s too ;))

Well damn, Tyler thought to himself while looking at Jenna’s texts. This boy, Joshua Dun, had been Tyler’s crush ever since their junior year when Josh had been transferred to the same school as Tyler and Jenna. Now they were seniors and it wasn’t long until their graduation so Tyler would have to do something about this Josh thing if he wanted to see him after school is over.

Tyler thought for a second before typing back to Jenna.

T: Damn, you better help me tonight, okay?

Jenna: You can count on me ;)

Tyler grinned at the text and tossed his phone on the bed. He took off the towel he’d wrapped around his waist and put on some clothes. He didn’t want to look completely ordinary so he chose to wear his floral kimono with his usual black t-shirt and skinnies. He glanced over to the mirror and took a look at himself.

“Damn Ty you look hawt.” He spoke to himself and ran his fingers through his hair.

He should probably eat something before leaving so he wouldn’t die on the way to Mark’s place. Tyler walked downstairs and into the kitchen where his father was sitting reading some magazine.

“Going out tonight?” His dad asked him and lifted his eyes from the paper.

“Yeah, just going over to Mark’s. Gonna have a game-night so I’ll probably stay there.” Tyler asked hoping his dad would buy it. His parents didn’t really know about all this partying, drinking and everything else Tyler was doing. 

“Oh, okay. Well just call or text if you need something.” Then his dad continued reading his magazine.

Tyler opened the fridge and grabbed some yoghurt. He didn’t really feel like eating anything proper as that would just cause him to throw too soon.

It was almost 8pm and Jenna was supposed to be at Tyler’s any minute now. He had gathered everything he needed, basically just his phone and keys because they fitted in the pockets of his jeans.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Tyler knew it was Jenna because she didn’t usually ring the doorbell at this time just in case someone would be sleeping. So Tyler walked over to the door and opened to be greeted by Jenna who was already going to embrace Tyler into a hug.

“Hi Ty, shall we go?” Jenna asked as she broke the hug.

“Yup, I’ll just put my shoes on.” Tyler nodded as he slipped his feet in his black Vans. They then headed out the door and made sure it got locked as it shut.

 

\-----

 

They had been walking for a while now as Tyler’s pocket vibrated again. He began wondering who might’ve texted him as Jenna was just beside him.

Unknown number: Hey, heard you were coming to Mark’s tonight? Am I right or wrong? -Dun

“Jenna, Josh just texted me asking if I’m going to Mark’s.” Tyler seemed confused at why Josh would text him. And first of all, where had he gotten Tyler’s number.

“Daaamn Ty, he’s already waiting for you then.” Jenna wiggled her eyebrows and lightly nudged Tyler with her elbow.

“Yeah right, if he only was.” Tyler chuckled and rolled his eyes at the girl next to him.

“But seriously, you gotta text him back tho’.” Jenna said.

“Well what should I say?” 

“I don’t know. Come up with something genious.” Jenna never had any great ideas so Tyler would always have to help himself with everything. So he began typing to Josh.

Tyler: Yeah I’m going there. You? -Tyler

Tyler tapped on the ‘send’-button and saved Josh’s number. It didn’t take long before there was an answer.

Josh: Yup, I’m here. So see you in a bit, I guess :)

Tyler bit his lip when he read the text. Was Josh waiting for him? Did Joshua god damn Dun want to see him?

“What’d he say?” Jenna asked curiously.

“Nothing much really. Just informed that he’s already at Mark’s.” Tyler casually answered. He smiled internally because Jenna would just tease him about it if she saw him smiling.

 

Tyler and Jenna had made it to Mark’s porch and as they opened the door a strong smell of alcohol hit them. It was also really loud inside with all the drunk teenagers singing and the music blasting their ears. They were greeted by some young couple that came to tell them something. Neither Tyler or Jenna could tell what they were saying so they proceeded walking into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen was Mark pouring some beer to himself and some girl he’d found, again. He changed girls too often. Or actually he never really dated anyone, he just had this thing for one-nighters that Tyler couldn’t understand.

“Heeeyyy, you guys made it!” Mark exclaimed as he saw the two of them. He walked up to them and gave both a hug.

“Yeah, we’re here now.” Jenna laughed and took a cup with liquor to herself. She downed it with ease and began filling the cup again.

“Mind giving me some?” Tyler asked Jenna and watched her nod and fill a cup with beer for him. Tyler mumbled a ‘thank you’ and grabbed the red mug from Jenna.

“By the way Tyler, Dun was last seen in the living room, just like f-y-i.” Mark winked at Tyler who started blushing. Everyone always teased him about Josh, especially now that graduation wasn’t far away.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tyler said and walked out of the kitchen and began making his way towards the living room. It was really difficult for him to get pass all the people without spilling his drink. All though he managed to get through without any damage made and was now by the staircase in the living room. He had crossed the whole room so that he could get up on a step to look for Josh. Tyler scanned over the crowd of people but there were no signs of Josh being there. Where in hell could he be. According to witnesses he’d been in the living room just a minute ago. 

“You lookin’ for somethin’?” A voice caught Tyler of guard an he jumped a little almost losing his balance. He turned around to see no other than Joshua fricking Dun.

“U-uhh, no, not really.” Tyler answered still being affected by the sudden situation. He wished that he could’ve just said ‘yeah, I was looking for you and I want you to fuck me.’ That was basically what was going on inside Tyler’s head right now. Because have you ever seen Dun? He looks like he's been sculpted by god himself. 

“Oh, well you really looked like you were searching for something or someone.” Josh smiled at Tyler. Fuck, Tyler felt like he was going to melt under Josh’s gaze. That smile had him so weak no one could get it.

“But hey, what brings you here?” Josh asked Tyler and sat down on one of the steps patting the spot next to him. Tyler picked up the clue and sat down beside Josh.

“Well Mark is a really good fren of mine and I like drinking.” Tyler shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

“Seems like your girlfriend over there, Jenna, I suppose her name was, likes drinking as well.” Josh pointed to the center of the room. Tyler facepalmed at the sight of a completely wasted Jenna dancing together with the others.

“Uhh, she’s not my girlfriend. I’m not really into girls at all…” Tyler explained and drank the rest of his beer.

“Ooooh, so you into boys then?” Josh didn’t really seem too surprised at what Tyler just said and it had him confused.

“Yeah.” 

“Anyone special in your life?” Tyler was getting really confused at Josh’s questions. Why did he care about Tyler’s love life? But he didn’t complain. He got to chat with the person he adored the most right now.

“No, not really. But sometimes I wish there would be.”

“Well you know I ha-“

“HEEEEYYY, LET’S PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!” Josh got interrupted by someone in the crowded living room shouting and everyone else cheering. This game had never really ended up well for Tyler. He had always been put in the closet with some random girl and he felt really disgusted even thinking about those memories. Still he always wanted to play, hoping that it would be fun.

\-----

Only a small group of people was sitting upstairs on Mark’s rooms floor. The rest had stayed downstairs or wherever they were.

Tyler was also sitting in the ring with Jenna being next to him. Across of him was Josh, sitting there with his eyes glistening because of the fluids he’d been downing along the night. He looked at Tyler and smiled flashing his pearly whites. Thank god the room was dark enough so that Tyler’s blushing wouldn’t be too evident.

“Shall we start?” Mark ‘asked’ and gazed over everyone like he was thinking about who he’d send out first.

“Jenna aaaand… Brendon. Please go enjoy your seven minutes in heaven.” He smirked at Jenna, knowing she wanted Brendon to fuck her brains out. So, without any hesitation they disappeared into the closet and someone locked the door behind them. The countdown began and there was a slight silence. Not for long though as there soon was a lot of noise coming from where Jenna and Brendon were. Jenna could seriously never keep quiet. People laughed a little at the sounds she was making. They really had it going on in there.

“One minute left so you better finish guys.” Mark shouted and the boy by the door knocked lightly in case they didn’t hear Mark.

The time was up and the door got unlocked. As it opened it revealed a messy-looking Jenna and a shirtless Brendon.

“Okay guys come back in the ring, it’s your turn to decide the next two to go inside.” Mark motioned for them to get back and they did. Brendon also put his shirt back on and opened a new can of beer. Tyler knew that it was his time to go by the way Jenna was looking at him, but with who? He followed Jenna’s gaze that stopped by Josh. Oh dear lord, Jenna had dark plans in mind. She leaned to whisper something in Brendon’s ear and then smirked.

“Dun and Tyler.” Jenna said nonchalantly. 

“Okaay, this will be interesting. Why don’t you guys then step inside the closet and please try to be a bit quieter than these two.” Mark looked over at Jenna and Brendon before winking at Tyler.

Josh had already gotten up and was reaching his hand out to Tyler. He helped Tyler up and they made their way into the closet. Tyler felt relieved that it wasn’t a girl he was with but he was really nervous, considering it was his crush of two years. 

Just as the door locked Tyler felt the wall of the closet behind his back. He realized he was trapped between it and Josh, the blue-haired boy’s arms resting against the wall.

“So no one special you said, huh?” Josh bit his lower lip as he looked down at Tyler.

“N-no.” Tyler stuttered an answer and gulped.

“Then you probably don’t mind me doing this.” Josh smirked and crashed his lips onto Tyler’s. Without any hesitation he kissed back extremely passionately bringing his hands around Josh’s neck.

Josh didn’t waste any time pulling of Tyler’s shirt and then his own. He was clearly checking Tyler out as his eyes wandered up and down his body.

“Looking nice Ty.” Josh said and went back to kissing Tyler. Their lips were moving in perfect sync as Josh moved one of his hands to palm Tyler through his jeans. That made him gasp at the sudden contact and Josh took advantage of the situation, slipping his tongue inside Tyler’s mouth. He explored every single inch of it turning their passionate kissing into a steamy makeout-session. 

Tyler moaned soflty into Josh’s mouth as the pressure on his jeans got harder. Josh broke the kiss moving to Tyler’s neck, biting and sucking, sure to leave marks. After creating a few hickeys he continued down Tyler’s chest leaving wet, sloppy kisses as he got to his knees.

“I’ll make you feel good, okay.” Josh said after catching his breath for a few seconds. He began taking Tyler’s jeans down leaving them by his ankles. Tyler’s boxers had gone down as well and he was basically naked at this point. 

Tyler lifted his hands on top of his head and tilted his head back against the wall as Josh took a hold of his leaking cock. Josh began pumping at a decent pace, only making Tyler thrust his hips into Josh’s hand, hoping for more friction.

“Easy there now.” Josh laughed and used his other hand to keep Tyler’s hips still. The power he had in his hands was insane.

Josh knew they didn’t have much time left so he moved his lips closer to the pink and swollen tip of Tyler’s cock, gently blowing on it just to tease him.

“Just suck me Josh, please.” Tyler closed his eyes and groaned. Josh obeyed and placed his lips around Tyler, starting to bob his head along his shaft. The part he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he worked on with his hand. His other hand went to play with Tyler’s balls, earning a moan from Tyler’s lips.

“Oh, fuck Josh. I really like your mouth on my cock, you know.” Tyler moved his own hands to Josh’s hair, playing with his curls. Josh looked up at Tyler who still had his eyes shut. He felt kind of proud that it was him causing all this pleasure to Tyler. 

Tyler’s legs began trembling and Josh knew he was close to climaxing so he didn’t stop moving his head. Instead he took Tyler as deep as he could, trying to fight back his gag reflexes. A few tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he was deepthroating Tyler.

It was more than enough to send Tyler over the edge. His legs were shaking as he shot his load into Josh’s mouth, who gladly swallowed every bit of it.

“ONE MINUTE, YOU BETTER BE DONE SOON!” They heard Mark shout from outside the closet. Tyler had completely forgotten about the others as he was busy concentrating on Josh.

“Damn, Josh…” Tyler breathed out as he pulled his pants back on.

“You liked that, huh?” Josh smiled before kissing Tyler passionately.

“Loved it.” 

They had both gotten all their clothes on as the door to the closet opened. Josh gave Tyler one more peck on the lips before walking out, Tyler following behind.

Jenna had a smug look on her face as she watched Tyler get back to her.

“Damn boy, we heard you.” She shoved her elbow into Tyler’s side and laughed. Tyler blushed and hid his face in his hands.

 

*Next Day*

 

Tyler had gone to Jenna’s place later that night, as he couldn’t go home because his parents might catch him drunk.

He always swore he’d never drink again, because the mornings after were terrible. He had a humongous headache, his stomach twisting and turning. He felt so bad he could pass out.

Jenna was still fast asleep and Tyler didn’t want to bother her so he went to the living room and sat on the couch. He tried to remember the events of last night and smiled as he remembered their little game of ‘Seven minutes in heaven’. Tyler really wanted it to happen again but it probably would never. 

Tyler’s thoughts got interrupted as his phone’s screen lit up on the coffee table. It was a text from Josh.

Josh: Heey, I was wondering if you’d be up for grabbing lunch today, since you probably feel just as terrible as I do and won’t cook at home, lol.

Tyler smiled at Josh’s suggestion and quickly replied to his message.

Ty: Sounds good :) Where do you wanna go?

Josh: Idk, just text me an address and I’ll come pick you up. We can then think about some place to go :P

Tyler sent Jenna’s address to Josh and he said he’d be there in a few minutes so Tyler gathered his stuff and went outside to wait for him. It really did take only a short amount of time for Josh to arrive and pull up in Jenna’s driveway. Tyler got into the car and was greeted by a smiling Joshua.

“Heeyy, what’s up?” Tyler asked as he buckled up. Josh took off and they were now driving to a destination unknown.

“Well I was feeling pretty bad but I’m better now that I have company.” Josh explained and concentrated on the road.

“So, where you wanna go?” Josh asked a few moments later.

“Your place? I don’t really feel like going out and letting people see me like this.” Tyler looked down at his jeans that had gotten stained during the night. And he felt really nasty because he hadn’t showered this morning.

“We can go there if you really want to. And you can grab a shower as well if you want, but on one condition…” Josh had a slight smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, tell me.” Tyler was curious.

“…You let me join you.” Josh glanced over at Tyler who had begun blushing. They had reached Josh’s house and were walking to the front door. Josh let Tyler in and slapped his ass before stepping inside as well.

“Hee-“ Josh interrupted Tyler by connecting their lips and moving his hands to his waist. Tyler really enjoyed this and moved closer to Josh’s body squeezing his ass for revenge.

“So, you still wanna join me in the shower?” Tyler asked as he pulled away.

“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it was. I hope you liked it and please leave comments down below on what you thought. And if you have any suggestions or requests for what I should write :) Love ya! xx


End file.
